Wonderful things
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Essa é uma história que prova que, quando você viaja com o doctor, coisas ridículas, estranhas, engraçadas e maravilhosas acontecem. ( Essa fanfic tem umas 2000 palavras, não sei porque o diz que só tem 159 . . )


Título:Wonderful things  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:MS da season 2. Pode ser lida como um episódio perdido e muito pior do que todos os episódios perfeitos dessa temporada, my creys, Projeto "yes, it does need saying"  
Classificação:PG-13  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:Essa é uma história que prova que quando você viaja com o doctor coisas ridículas, estranhas, engraçadas e maravilhosas acontecem.  
N/A:então rs eu tinha um plot completamente diferente ._. mas saiu do controle ._. como sempre, né? rs Então, dessa vez tentei não focar muito no romance e sim dar um ar cômico e ai, sei lá. To com um mal pressentimento sobre isso, desculpem se estiver horrível.  
E claro, a parte do doctor tied-up é meio que secundária nessa história, mas espero que vocês entendam

**xxx**

Rose aprendeu que quando você viaja com o doctor coisas maravilhosas acontecem; mas às vezes essas coisas maravilhosas são também ridículas e estranhas e engraçadas, - não importa o quanto o doctor diga que não são engraçadas, elas são, elas são hilárias. - Mas mesmo assim, elas não deixam de serem maravilhosas.

Essa história é um bom exemplo e ela começou em uma espaçonave askardieni em um asteroide cujo nome não possuía apenas letras, mas também números e símbolos. Os três tripulantes estavam apavorados por terem perdido sua capitã para umas criaturas, que mais pareciam fuinhas gigantes e com dentes, na opinião da loira, na selva simulada pelo computador principal da nave.

O objetivo da tripulação era simular a natureza e adaptá-la lentamente às formas de vida do asteroide, incorporando-as até formar algo razoavelmente parecido com um zoológico até que fosse seguro o retorno a Askardien, mas tudo saiu de controle quando uma das fuinhas gigantes – _"Elas tem um nome, Rose, um nome científico!"_ – foi capturada por uma armadilha e suspensa de cabeça para baixo em uma árvore. Ela urrou mais alto do que nunca, mas soltou-se em menos de um minuto e matou o primeiro guarda que encontrou em retaliação.

Desde então, eles não conseguiram ficar mais em paz, trabalhavam dia e noite para se livrar do compartimento da selva, que era maior até do que a própria nave, e voltar para seu planeta, só que as fuinhas beberam todo o combustível. Na última vez que eles tentaram algum confronto, para repor o combustível, perderam a capitã e, por isso, já estavam se acostumando ao fato de que morreriam de fome, sede ou tédio enquanto esperavam por um resgate que viria do outro lado da galáxia.

Isso até aparecer uma caixa azul na sala de controle.

O doctor riu e correu pela espaçonave inteira maravilhado com toda a tecnologia, mas seu sorriso morreu quando ouviu a história. Segundo seus conhecimentos, que estavam mais do que certos, obrigado, as fuinhas gigantes tinham um outro nome que, para Rose, era impronunciável, e elas não deviam ser violentas. Para provar seu ponto, ele usou sua chave de fenda sônica para entrar no compartimento com a companheira segurando-lhe a mão com um pouco mais de força do que o costume.

Ele não tinha dado nem três passos para dentro da floresta quando ouviu um dos oficiais gritar-lhe pelo comunicador para não avançar. O doctor depois alegaria que a culpa não foi dele, que o oficial deveria ter explicado que se ele desse mais um passo acabaria caindo em uma das armadilhas ao invés de simplesmente tê-lo proibido de fazer algo, porque isso nunca funciona. Rose teria dado-lhe um tapa de leve na cabeça para recriminá-lo pela imaturidade, se ele não tivesse gritado de dor ao ter sido suspenso no ar de ponta cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? Doctor? – O coração de Rose quase saiu-lhe pela boca de susto e preocupação. – Me diga o que eu posso fazer, doctor! – Ela gesticulava de uma forma absurda e desesperada por não conseguir uma resposta imediata e seu primeiro instinto foi de agarrar a corda para tentar rasgá-la.

- Não faça isso! – O doctor gritou para ela, mas fora tarde demais e a loira caiu para trás ao ter sua mão queimada pela corda.

- O que foi isso? O que tem nessa corda? – Rose fez uma careta de dor e engatinhou até onde o comunicador do doctor caíra. – O QUE TEM NESSA CORDA? – Sua voz saiu mais alta e ainda mais irritada.

- Nada, nada, é uma corda normal. – O oficial respondeu, obviamente sendo pego tão de surpresa quanto eles. – Eu que pus as armadilhas e não senti nada... Não entendo, é uma corda normal!

- É UMA CORDA ALIEN! – Rose gritou de volta.

- Brilhante, Rose! – O doctor exclamou, suas sobrancelhas ainda franzidas, como se ele tentasse conter o que sentia. – Urgh, agora eu sei porque aquele animal que caiu em uma dessas armadilhas saiu matando todo mundo. Acaba sendo muito tentador. – Respirou fundo e olhou para a companheira. - Olhe, é uma corda alien que é perfeitamente normal para aliens. Faz todo o sentido.

- Você é um alien. - Ela respondeu, um pouco incerta de onde ele queria chegar com isso.

- Espécies diferentes. – Ele pausou por um tempo maior do que precisava. – O que nós dois temos em comum com os animais que os askardienis não têm? – Apontou para o comunicador. – É um elemento, um elemento básico que eles desconhecem, e que reage mal com o material que essa corda é feito, é... é... Potássio! Sim, sim, sim, nós temos potássio no nosso organismo e eles não... Mas nunca entendi por que os askardienis não comem bananas. Bananas são boas, eles deveriam provar, eles iam gostar. – Começou a divagar, perdendo-se nos seus pensamentos.

- Venham aqui para libertá-lo agora! – Rose não estava tão interessada nas diferenças entre as espécies, não agora que ela conhecia a dor que o doctor estava passando.

- Sentimos muito, senhorita Rose Tyler, mas... Nós não vamos entrar aí. Desculpe, desculpe. – E com isso a comunicação entre eles foi cortada e a loira jogou o aparelho contra a árvore.

- Rose, a chave de fenda sônica, uh, use-a na corda e imagine ela se rompendo, não é... Não é difícil. – O doctor instruiu, mas antes que ela pudesse obedecer, uma sombra enorme os cobriu e eles olharam para cima.

Era uma fuinha gigante.

Rose caiu para trás, mas o doctor ergueu as mãos na direção do animal.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Ele gritou. – Dói, dói muito, mas foi um erro, eles não sabiam que doía, eles não comem banana!

- Você está tentando conversar com... –Rose sussurrou para ele e foi completamente ignorada.

- Sim, bananas são ótimas, eu concordo, e é por isso que minha perna está me matando agora, aargh! Mas olhe para mim, estou aqui, caí na armadilha deles, e nem por isso vou sair matando-os por vingança. E aposto que uma mordida de um de vocês dói muito mais do que... – Fez uma careta ao receber um urro indignado como resposta. - Certo, certo, a dor é a mesma, desculpe! Mas o que eu estou dizendo é que vocês são criaturas lindíssimas, e eles também são! Vocês não entendem o que eles vieram fazer aqui? Eles vieram aprender sobre esse asteroide e sobre suas formas de vida, agora mesmo eles acabaram de aprender que essa corda é nociva para a gente!

- AFASTE-SE DELES! – Um dos oficiais, Bobby, correu até eles, apontando sua arma para a criatura, que rosnou para ele imediatamente. – Corte a corda. – Com uma das mãos livres, ele deu uma faca para Rose. – E preparem-se para correr de volta para a sala de controle.

- O que você está fazendo? Abaixe a arma, estou quase conseguindo! – O doctor gritou para ele, antes de cair na grama, tendo sido solto pela companheira. – Parem com isso, os dois! – Postou-se entre o oficial e o animal assim que conseguiu se levantar e Rose correu para o lado dele. – Você, largue a arma!

- Mas ele vai nos matar. – Bobby gaguejou, arrebatado de medo e supresa. – E nós temos que...

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém! – O doctor o interrompeu. – Ele não vai te matar... – Dirigiu-se a criatura, sua voz completamente calma para ver se conseguia acalmá-lo também. – Olhe para ele, ele está tremendo de medo, ele não é um assassino, não vai conseguir...

- Eu vou, eu... Eu fui treinado, eu vou matá-lo, se... – Bobby se forçou a dizer, seu dedo envolvendo o gatilho, mas ainda incerto se deveria apertá-lo ou não.

- Bobby. – Rose correu até ele e tocou-lhe o braço. – Por favor, solte a arma. – Postara-se diante dele de modo a proteger o doctor, que protegia o animal.

- Como você pode... Você não está com medo?

- Estou morrendo de medo. – Ela engoliu em seco.

- Então como você pode confiar que essa besta não vai nos atacar no minuto em que eu largar a arma? – Bobby franziu as sobrancelhas para a loira.

- Eu não confio nela, mas eu confio nele. Eu confio no doctor, com a minha vida. Por favor, faça como ele pede. – Rose agora tocou-lhe as mãos, forçando-as lentamente para baixo, até ele obedecer e soltar a espingarda.

- Abra seus olhos, Bobby. – O doctor chamou-o, mas o oficial continuava de olhos fechados e suando frio, mas agora com as mãos erguidas, em sinal de rendição. Ele tremia mais do que antes. – Vocês ainda está vivo, estamos todos vivos e vamos continuar vivos por um bom tempo, porque viver é maravilhoso, amamos viver, certo, Rose? – Piscou para ela.

- Sim, doctor! – Rose não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Ele não vai me matar? – Bobby obedeceu, mas logo abaixou a cabeça, não querendo olhar diretamente para o animal.

- Não. E é bom que você chame os outros oficiais, esse é um momento histórico, estamos selando a paz entre duas espécies diferentes e uma tem tanto o que aprender com a outra! – O doctor parecia mal se conter de tanta empolgação, aparentemente tendo esquecido completamente a dor que sentira minutos atrás.

- Ned, Klaus, venham aqui, está tudo bem. – Bobby informou os outros pelo comunicador. – O doctor resolveu tudo e... Oh, meu deus! Tem mais, tem muito mais! – Deixou-o cair, ao ver mais animais juntando-se ao primeiro.

- Não entre em pânico! – O doctor correu até ele. – Eles vieram para checar que está tudo realmente muito bem, entende? Não tem perigo. Estamos aqui para selar a paz, e é isso que vamos fazer, certo?

- Sim. – Bobby concordou freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Agora vá e abrace-o! – Deu um tapa de leve no ombro do rapaz, que engasgou-se com o próprio ar.

- O quê? Eu não... O QUÊ?

- Abrace-o.

Rose não deveria ter rido.

- Desculpe.

- Amigos se abraçam, certo? Abrace-o e prove que vocês são amigos, fácil e rápido! – O doctor deu de ombros, esperando pela resposta do oficial.

- Doctor, eles mataram minha capitã e os guardas. Eles são assassinos. – Cuspiu a última palavra com nojo e raiva.

- Eles mataram e vocês mataram. Tudo porque vocês todos estavam com medo, agora, não deixe o medo se tornar raiva ou ódio. Você tem o poder de impedir uma guerra, então impeça-a. Faça isso pelos seus amigos, pela sua capitã.

- Como você sabe o que ela iria querer? – A voz de Bobby mudou imediatamente. As palavras deixaram-lhe a boca com mais ressentimento do que ele achava que possuía. Sentia os olhos arderem só de pensar nela.

- Eu não sei nada sobre ela, mas você sabe! – O doctor respondeu. – Você a conhecia bem, Bobby, eu consigo ver nos seus olhos. Você a admirava, você a respeitava e também... Você a amava. – Surpreendeu até a si mesmo com a última afirmação.

- Eu a amava mais do que tudo. Eu me juntei a tripulação para ficar mais perto dela e eles... Eles a tiraram de mim, eles...

- Não use algo tão lindo e puro como o amor como desculpa para vingança, Bobby, não ouse. Você a conhecia, então, pense! Ela iria querer isso? – A voz do doctor ia crescendo a cada palavra, como se dessa forma pudesse realmente atingi-lo.

- Ela queria que fôssemos para casa. – Uma quarta voz, uma voz conhecida fez todos se virarem para verem Klaus se aproximando, com Ned seguindo-o um pouco atrás. – Ela morreu tentando nos levar de volta. – Ele era o chefe de segurança, mas, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, não estava armado. Tinha muitos anos de experiência para saber que algumas vezes um empate é melhor que uma vitória.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – Ned era o estagiário, ele tinha vinte anos.  
Bobby levou as mãos aos olhos para secar as lágrimas e tentou conter um soluço.

- Certo. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Olhe para eles. – O doctor tocou-lhe o ombro. – Agora tente lembrar qual foi a sua impressão quando os viu pela primeira vez, antes de tudo isso começar.

- Eu... Eu pensei que eles eram estranhos, muito parecidos com um animal que eu conheço, mas esqueci... – Bobby começou, sua voz ainda chorosa.

- Fuinhas gigantes. – Rose foi direto ao ponto.

- Normalmente eu odeio estereótipos e primeiras impressões, especialmente quando eles estão certos. Mas nesse caso abrirei uma exceção! – O doctor puxou o oficial pela mão para frente. – Olhe para eles e me diga que eles não são fuinhas gigantes! Como você pode não querer abraçar uma fuinha gigante? Eu quero abraçá-la!

- Pode ser um aperto de mãos? – Bobby fez uma careta e, dando três passos para frente, estendeu a mão para o animal. – Eu acho que nós... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi puxado e apertado contra a barriga da criatura, que possuía braços quase do tamanho do askardieni.

- Posso ser o próximo? – O doctor ergueu uma das mãos, balançando-a no ar, com um sorriso que tomava-lhe o rosto de orelha a orelha.

xxx

- Eu ainda não acredito. – Rose suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Estava de volta a sala de controle com o doctor enquanto Bobby, Klaus e Ned renovavam o combustível da espaçonave. – Tudo foi resolvido com um abraço?

- O que tem para não ser entendido, Rose Tyler? – O doctor virou-se para ela com o maior sorriso do mundo estampado em seu rosto. – Abraços são demais, a melhor coisa no universo, todos precisam de um abraço, você não concordaria? – Estendeu os braços para ela, que imediatamente riu e aceitou o convite.

- Concordo. – Abraçou-o forte, ainda sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Parecia uma piada o fato de um abraço tê-los salvo todos, era estranho e ridículo, mas também era maravilhoso. O doctor era maravilhoso. – Agora, como está o seu pé? Minha mão ainda dói um pouco. – Afastou-se um pouco, querendo examiná-lo.

- Novinho em folha! Não se preocupe, não sou como um humano que fica se lamuriando por coisas idiotas! Qual o problema com vocês? Por que são tão frescos? – O doctor provocou-a e caminhou para a TARDIS, abrindo a porta.

- Quer saber, doctor? – Rose cruzou os braços. – Eu vou pedir pra eles me darem uma dessas armadilhas e vou te deixar amarrado, de cabeça para baixo, por muito tempo, de castigo, senhor!

- Agora, Rose, acho que não é uma boa hora para me revelar seu kink. – Ele piscou para ela e desapareceu dentro da cabine.

- Oh, você é doente! – Rose exclamou e tentou parecer chocada e até mesmo indignada, mas a vontade de rir foi mais forte que ela. Dando-se por vencida, correu para dentro da TARDIS.

Ainda tinham muitas outras coisas maravilhosas esperando por eles.

FIM  
N/A:Ai, gente, ignorem minhas explicações ridículas e omg essa fic tá muito ridícula, desculpem, mas postei logo pq aí eu coloco uma outra imagem e o projeto segue


End file.
